Most golf bags may be in the form of a tubular fabric or leather container having a generally cylindrical configuration with a closed bottom end and an open top end through which golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag. Although golf bags are manufactured in a variety of sizes and materials so as to better suit various intended uses, golf bags are conventionally grouped into two basic classes. The first class of golf bags are generally larger and heavier golf bags designed to be carried by a pull cart or transported by a golf cart, while the second class of golf club bags are generally smaller and lighter golf bags designed to be carried by the individual during play. In particular, the second class of golf bags are usually referred to as “carry bags” which are carried by the individual using a carrying strap arrangement that may be used to lift and carry the golf bag. Many carrying bags have a carrying strap arrangement consisting of either one or two carrying straps for lifting and carrying the golf bag on the individual's shoulders.
During early morning rounds or on rainy days when the grass is wet, the shoulder strap may become wet by contacting the wet grass on the ground. In addition, the strap or the bag may become sandy as it is placed near a sand bunker where sand is prevalent in the grass. Thus, there has a developed a need for a strap assembly that extends away from the golf bag in a standing position when the golf bag is placed on the ground. A standing strap assembly may also allow an individual to more easily grasp the shoulder strap and pick up the golf bag, because the shoulder strap conveniently extends in the ready-to-lift position.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.